There is always someone that makes you happy
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Kikumaru Eiji and Shusuke Fuji are taking a servey on who makes someone happy, but soon it turns into a little guessing game. Truth is, Eiji was at first only doing this for himself, he was confused on who made him happy, because it wasn't just one person
1. Game Start

**There's always someone that makes you happy**

**Chapter 1  
Game Start**

I was on a mission to figure out what person could make a person happy. I was going around with my best friend, Shusuke he was sure to help me since I did ask him the question first. He did ask me why I was doing this and I did know the answer. I, Kikumaru Eiji, can't seem to find happy in one person…more like two, or three, maybe four people.

"So, Shusuke who makes you happy?" I asked, but that was silly to even ask; everyone knew it was his little brother Yuuta that he loves so much. "Yuuta right."

"Yeah." Shusuke giggled and smiled at me with innocence. "Actually, no, since he hangs around that Mizuki."

"Nya!" I was really surprised I never knew Shusuke had someone else that made him as happy as Yuuta. "Who then? Me?"

Shusuke laughed at me, "Sorry Eiji, no, not you." He smiled sweetly at our buchou. "It's him."

"Buchou!" That surprised me even more, well, I did suspect something but buchou, Mr. Stoic? I laughed. "You're joking, right?"

He gave me a look of confusion. "No," he answered so simply. "It's him, my Kunimitsu."

"Oh, I see. Does Kunimitsu know?" I asked wondering if my best friend even thought about going out with buchou. "Well, does he know you like him?"

Shusuke's confused expression had faded and he stared at me with blue orbs. "Like? No, but he knows I love him. One day I'm going to be _Shusuke Tezuka_, because he promised me there would be no one else, only me and with me, he'll stay forever."

"That's so wonderful." Yes, I did keep from laughing at my friend a little; I guess changing from a Fuji to Tezuka was odd sounding to me. "You seem so happy to even talk about him."

"I am, Eiji. Let's go ask more people." Shusuke had a malicious smirk for a second then he directed his attention to our buchou. "Go ask Kunimitsu, please, I want to hear how much he loves me."

"Okay." I agreed with him, I wanted to hear buchou's side of their love anyway. I slowly walked up to buchou and sat besides him, a little nervous that I might say something wrong. "Buchou?"

"Yes," He gave me that all-so-famous stoic look and tone.

I swallowed, still a bit nervous. "I'm wondering…. If any, does anyone make you feel happy?" I regretted my question; I closed my eyes hoping for no laps.

To my surprise, buchou was turning red. He held his face and tried to avoid eye contact with me besides the fact I could barely look at him. "…Happy?" He seemed to turn to his normal state but you could still see the light tint of pink across his cheeks.

"Yes, like how you make Shusuke feel when he's around you. Does Shusuke make you happy?" I had the right to assume. Shusuke did say they were in love.

"He does…" My assumption…well, it was off. I could tell in buchou's eyes that though Shusuke was his love and made him happy, but there was someone else out there who made him happier. "But…"

"But! Nya?" I looked at buchou with a raised eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean? Shusuke's you're lover, buchou."

"True, yes, but…" I watched him swallow and get all nervous. " But, that's it. You've heard enough, Eiji."

I whined a little then begged to know whom. "I'll never, never, never, ever, ever tell Shusuke. Please! Tell me, tell me!"

He coughed a name but all I heard was 'Se' and 'U'. Who has a 'Se' in the beginning and an 'U' at the end, "That's enough. Now, leave."

"Okay." I pulled out a notebook and wrote down Buchou's name and wrote beside it 'Se' and 'U'. I was sure to figure out later. I bounced up and walked towards Shusuke. I wasn't ready to break the bad news to him; I could imagine the rampage he'd possibly go on.

"Me? Right?" Shusuke grinned and we started to walk away from the tennis courts.

I frowned and hugged Shusuke tightly. "Well, yes, but no…."

"No? Why do you say that? Didn't Kunimitsu say it was me?" He pushed me away but still had a smile across his face. "Oh, don't worry. I'll ask Kunimitsu later."

I sighed; glad that I didn't have to tell my best friend, I was afraid that he'd be angry with me. "Good, now lets go get some answers." We began to walk through the city hoping we'd find someone we knew.

"Oh!" Shusuke turned and pointed in a direction. "Tennis courts."

I thought for a moment. "The street tennis courts? Why?"

"There are a lot of tennis players we know from different schools. Just maybe we might see Yuuta there." He took my hand and ran off to the street tennis courts.

"Slow down!" I screamed at him but he just ignored me and it felt as if he had sped up. "Watch out!" I closed my eyes as we crashed into someone.

"Owie…" I watched him rub his head and Shusuke and I apologized. "No problem. Eh? Hey, you're Shusuke Fuji and Kikumaru Eiji, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled now noticing the familiar face; it was Kamio Akira and An Tachibana who was helping up the fallen red head. "Sorry again. Oh! I have a question for the both of you."

I stood up with Shusuke and we faced the two. "Sure." They answered.

"Okay, so, is there a person who makes you happy?" I asked and bounced as I held Shusuke's hand.

"Akira of course!" An giggled trying to get a hold of Kamio's arm who was trying to avoid her grasps.

I pulled out my notebook and wrote beneath buchou's name and put An's name then besides it Kamio's name. "And you, Kamio?"

He looked at An and sighed; giving me a face assuring me it wasn't her. "Aa, that's tough."

"No it's not, silly!" An finally got hold of Kamio's arm. "Just tell him."

"Shinji Ibu?" Kamio quickly spoke, pushing An away and running.

"Shinji! Akira are you cheating on me!" An chased after him.

Kamio looked back a little afraid and hid behind Ibu. "No! We were never going out!"

I heard Shusuke laugh besides me. "How fun. At least Kunimitsu and I know that we are in love." I took in another deep breath it started to scare me when he talked about buchou.

"You know, I make my self happy." Hajime Mizuki walked up to us. "I'm someone, you could've asked."

"No you're not." Shusuke scowled. I just remembered how much he despised Mizuki. "We don't need your answer."

"Don't be so mean, Shusuke, remember I take care of Yuuta." I watched as Mizuki twirled his hair around a finger.

"Yuuta takes care of him self. He doesn't need you." Shusuke opened his eyes and stared at Mizuki.

Mizuki continued twirling his hair ignoring Shusuke's glare. "Oh, I see. Anyway, I was joking when I said I made myself happy. Sure sometimes he pisses me off but I still love him to death."

"Oh, so who is he? Not Yuuta." Shusuke frowned then closed his eyes and brought back his smile. "Who is he?" He asked again. This time his voice was sweet and I could tell he was going to use this against Mizuki somehow.

"True, it is not Yuuta." Mizuki began to smirk even more then had already been. "I know someone else who might adore him as well. I won't tell who makes me happy, but I can tell you he's around here. Oh, and just to tell you his first answer would never be me, but more then one person that isn't a guy." Mizuki winked at me then walked away.

"Don't do it." Fuji crossed his arms and sat down on the bench. "We don't need to play his game."

"Game? Nya! That sounds fun! Let's do it. Maybe it'd lead me to something else too." I giggled knowing that this game already had started when Buchou gave me his clues. I love games.

* * *

_I think it's kinda obivious who Tezuka's special person is (or to me that it), but no worries every thing will go according to plan for Tezuka and Fuji they will stay together.This story is actually one I sortalike (I normally don't like my writting) and is fun to write about. I will be working on the second chapter but I hope it doesn't take melong. Well, really, it matters if people like the story or not that I'll contine. Well, hope you liked my story, anyway.Hajime O.o_


	2. One More Clue

**Chapter 2  
****One more clue**

I was on a search to find out who makes someone happy, so far, I Kikumaru Eiji, had found out it was either a lover or a friend; even someone close. Before this day I had even asked myself sometimes: Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku, who makes you happy? Surely I knew. I really did know, but it wasn't just one person I loved, I love a lot of people, but there is more then one person who makes me happy. I'm just hoping I'm not the only one to love more then one person.

"A game you say, Eiji. I'll do it. Promise me though, it's your game, okay?" Fuji stood by my side; he was helping me put this puzzle together.

"My game, right." I nodded and searched around the courts. I thought to myself, "Mizuki told me that his love was around here and Buchou said some syllables…. Maybe I'll find them out here, you never know, right?"

I continued on with my search with Fuji around the tennis courts. At first we saw Tachibana Kippei talking with Yoshirou Akazawa, then Atobe Keigo playing tennis with Sanada Genichirou, we even saw Sengoku Kiyosumi staring at clovers growing in the cracks of the tennis courts.

"Stop!" Fuji yelled at me because I was thinking too long.

Mistakenly, Atobe heard and stopped playing tennis to stare in our direction. "Did you just tell Ore-sama to stop?"

Fuji blinked. "Nani? Oh, no."

"Well, then don't waste Ore-sama's time. You stopped me, now come up with something to say." I watched as Atobe placed his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Okay. So is there anyone that makes you happy, Keigo?" Fuji asked. I laughed at the question. It was so obvious to whom it was that made him happy—_himself_.

Atobe gestured to Sanada to come here. Without saying a word I watched as Sanada stood beside Atobe. It was odd, because I could not see Kabaji anywhere; it was like Sanada was a replacement. I decided to answer the question myself. I was assuming—again. "Ore-sama makes Ore-sama happy, right?"

"Of course, but…" Atobe walked towards Fuji and me with Sanada following. My eyes widened, I was still afraid because of what buchou said…he had also answered "yes" then came a long "but". "He's tall and handsome with dark hair and brown eyes."

"Oh, so you can't just tell us?" I questioned and stared at Fuji who was looking away from the other two. I took note of Atobe's description and smiled. "Okay…who's tall—"

"Eiji, you baka." Fuji grinned at me. "He's standing right next to Keigo."

"OH!" I jumped. "It's Genichirou!"

Atobe flipped his hair back. "My, you figured out—but it took you sooo long."

"I make you happy?" Sanada snorted. "What a joke, you're ridiculous."

"You just aren't thinking enough, Genichirou, I love you." Atobe kissed Sanada. My eyes widened as large as they could get. Sanada and Atobe were going out! I couldn't believe.

Fuji burst out laughing, he held onto my shoulder for support. "That's interesting, ne Eiji?" He laughed again.

I laughed with him. "Surprisingly it wasn't Kabaji that makes Keigo happy." Fuji had reminded me of Kabaji with his, "Ne, Eiji?"

I watched as Atobe and Sanada parted; I gave a furtive disgusted look, I just hope they didn't see me. "Genichirou might have made me happy _once_, but my tall, dark haired, brown eyed man isn't this guy here." Atobe grinned and pointed at Sanada as he spoke.

"True, but you're not the guy of my dreams either, Keigo. The one that actually makes me happy is petit with just the cutest eyes you could ever imagine." Sanada sneered at Atobe. "He blond and five foot-three."

"Sounds like Akutagawa Jirou to me." Fuji looked at me and laughed.

I watched as Sanada's eyes begin to twitch and sweat run down his face. I rose an eyebrow at him then looked at Atobe. "Oh." Sanada played with his fingers and stared off into the distance.

"Alright, truth is I have a secret of a special buchou." Atobe flashed a smirk at Fuji. "That guy never stops talking to me about him."

"A buchou! Is it _Shusuke's_ buchou?" I asked eagerly.

Atobe nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's right. Well here's a little insight on what I know. Kunimitsu wouldn't just come out and tell you, he's not like that. Kunimitsu has and eye for guys with blue eyes." Atobe winked at Fuji. "Oh, yes, and speaking of the color blue, if you can guess who makes me happy with just three clues you're good."

"Duh!" Fuji gave a sarcastic-surprised look. "I have blue eyes, I make Kunimitsu happy."

"Hm." I began to think. "An eye for guys with blue eyes, how interesting." I wrote down that clue by buchou's name and began to think a little more.

"One, he's smart like a _tensai_, a _prodigy_ at that. Two, he is a passionate guy and he possibly could be romantic. Oh, that was three." Atobe shrugged. Fuji had asked Atobe questions while I was busy thinking.

"A prodigy, oh that's easy." Fuji smiled and pointed off into the distance. "He's tall with dark hair and brown eyes. He's a tensai, like me; also he's a passionate guy. You just put the pieces together for me. It's—"

"It's Momo isn't it!" I bounced, proud to have attempted a correct assumption.

"_Wrong_." Atobe gave me a thumb down. "That's _disgusting_ by the way."

"It's Oshitari Yuushi." Sanada rolled his eyes at me. It seemed to me as if Sanada had distanced himself from Atobe.

"Oh, oh…" I laugh at my stupid mistake. "Only, Ochibi could like Momo."

"Correct, Genichirou. How smart you are—Genichirou?" Atobe complimented Sanda, but he went missing. I looked at the last place I saw Sanada standing and truly he was gone, he was off in the distance at the stairs waking a blond, sleeping Jirou. "That guy! How dare he leave me? You can't just leave Ore-sama that way!" Atobe stomps towards Sanada and I watched as he attacked him with tennis balls.

Fuji and I giggled. "That was cool. So Oshitari Yuushi for Keigo, who for Genichirou?" I questioned still not knowing who made him happy.

Fuji shook his head at me then smiled. "Akutagawa Jirou. Okay."

"Oh alright!" A bounced with Fuji's hand and looked elsewhere. So, finally, I found out something else about buchou. It was "Se" and "U", now it was an eye for guys with blue eyes. Still, I have one more mystery to find out—Mizuki's. It still puzzled me to think of the possibilities for his lover and the guy who adores his lover. Maybe Buchou adores Mizuki's lover, I'll never know unless I keep looking.

* * *

_I know that Oshitari isn't that much taller than Atobe(only 1 inch taller), but I needed to consider him tall for plot preferences. Yesh, I gave a lot of clues to who was Tezuka's "happy person" is in this chapter. . I hope you don't hate me because of my odd pairings, gomenasai...Hajime O.o_


	3. Questioning Pieces

**Chapter 3**

**Questioning Pieces**

My last clues, of buchou, were his "Se" and "U" and an eye for blue eyes. I still couldn't get it, but one thing _did_ cross me mind. Perhaps buchou had not meant just one special person, but, like me, that has tow, three, or even more. I might not be the only one to find "happy" in many people.

"Eiji?" Fuji asked me, "Just what did Keigo mean about Kunimitsu?" He laughed and patted my shoulder. "I know, never mind. Keigo doesn't know about Kunimitsu and I." Fuji held his hands to his chest, over his heart. "I'm so glad Kunimitsu talks about me so much, he must really love me."

Fuji was talking about buchou again. I was getting nervous, but then I thought about what he just said. What if Atobe didn't know about Fuji and buchou? What if that hint was misleading me? I was confused, I didn't know anymore. "You are possibly correct, Shusuke. Let's just carry on with our survey."

"There are so many people to ask, Eiji, we can't possibly ask everyone." Fuji looked around the courts, grinning. "Yuuta! Fuji spotted his brother, called to him, and waved. "Big brother Shusuke needs to talk with you!"

Yuuta's head snapped in Fuji's direction. He gritted his teeth and walked towards us with his head down. "Yes, Shusuke."

"I have a question for you, that _will_ be answered, yes?" Fuji hugged his brother and I saw Yuuta's face tinted with pink.

"Yes, Shusuke." Yuuta answered again. I watched egerly as Yuuta moved away from Fuji. I assumed, before Fuji would ask, Yuuta might actually say it was Fuji who made him happy. That thought made me giggle.

Fuji held Yuuta's hands and smiled happily, "Yuuta, do I make you happpy? No, is there anyone besides me, that makes you happy?"

Yuuta's face turned bright red, he looked away from his brother and tried to escape. I knew that Fuji knew Yuuta would try to run, so he held a tight grip around Yuuta's wrists. "No one does, except—"

Fuji laughed, "Hajime can't make anyone happy. He's not an option."

"Oh," Yuuta kicked the ground, "Well, it wasn't him, I assure you."

I laughed at the two, it was funny how much Fuji despised Mizuki. "Make you brother happy, Yuuta, and answer him.

Yuuta growled at me, "I can't say it."

"Don't then." Fuji snatched my notebook and paper. "Write it." I was startled as he took my things, then I giggled at Fuji suggestion. Fuji wrote down Yuuta's name in a page then held out the open notebook and pet to his brother. He repeated, "Write it, Yuuta.

Yuuta stared, then sighed, as if he was just going to give up to Fuji that wan't like Yuuta at all. He took my notebook and pen, his hand was shaking as he wrote, and then he stopped. "Shusuke…" Yuuta whined slightly. "Aniki…this is—Why are you even asking me such a thing?"

"It's for me," I said grabbing Fuji's arm and dragging him to stand beside me. "It's a survey, trust me, no one else will see it except me, okay?" I lied.

"The how about me?" Fuji looked at me then gave cute pleading eyes at his little brother.

"Fine, but Aniki can't see." Yuuta finished writing the name and shut the notebook. "Here." I watch as Yuuta looked up, with his face flushed, and then he walked away playing with his hands nervously. He had given the notebook to me and I was a bit curious to see what he had written.

"Let me see!" Fuji flipped to the page Yuuta had written on. Fuji stared at the page and he looked very pleased at what he saw. "You know it wasn't nice to lie to my brother. You were intending to show me anyway, right?"

I nodded, I really was going to show him. Oishi told me no to lie or to deceive people, but I had my reasons. I have a reason for everything I do, don't I? "You must be really glad it's no Hajime, ne?"

"Yeah, of course." Fuji smiled and stared in a direction. "At least I like Saeki Kojirou." He squinted his eyes, I watched him wondering what he'd be staring at. "Is that Kunimitsu?"

I gave a startled look, I couldn't believe that buchou would come here. "Where?" I bounced up and down.

"I know Kunimitsu anywhere, that's him." Fuji nodded at me as I kept looking. I soon spotted him, but what confused me was that he was with people _not_ from Seigaku.

"Ah! Tezuka's here!" I watched as someone ran by me. A red head that Fuji and I talked to already— Kamio Akira.

"Hey, you, stop." Fuji held out his arm stopping Kamo from going further. "Why are you going to see _my_ Kunimitsu, Akira?"

"We've been waiting for him, I would've been over there sooner, but Shinji wouldn't le me go." Kamio laughed and tried to get pass Fuji.

"Answer me first." Fuji placed his arm back to his side. "Why is Kunimitsu here?" My best friend asked waiting for a reply.

"Oh, he just wanted to hang out with us." Kamio grinned, then he unwrapped apiece of gum and popped it into his mouth.

"Who's _us_?" fuji looked at me like I knew. I shrugged at him and stared at Kamio.

Kamio stood there laughing, "The guys and me, you know. Sanada and Sengoku, even sometimes Atobe hangs out with us. Oh, and rarely does Mizuki hang out with us, he's normally only there because he doesn't want his boyfriend to do something idiotic."

"Oh, okay." Fuji smiled and let Kamio continue on to _his_ Tezuka.

I thought for a second. What was weird was that buchou was hanging around people besides Seigaku regulars, but they were all from different schools. Sanada from Rikkaidai, Sengoku form Yamabuki, Kamio from Fudomine, Atobe from Hyotei, even Mizuki from St. Rudolph. How does that connect, I wondered. Wait, they all, or at least two of them knew something about buchou. So! That must mean buchou is the one who adores Mizuki's lover, but I don't know who his lover is just yet. All I know now is that Mizuki's lover is either: Sanada, Kamio, Atobe, or Sengoku. Hopefully I'm at least correct this far into the game. "We should question Sengoku, Shusuke, he's the only one we haven't asked that is hanging around buchou."

"Yes, so, that's not really important. There are many more people around her, for instance Tachibana Kippei, Yoshirou Akazawa, Kirihara Akaya, Taichi Dan, and Inui." Fuji stared at Inui, "When did he get here?"

"Don't know." I tried to get Fuji form going else where, so I began walking toward buchou and the _guys_.

Buchou loked in my direction as I neared with Fuji. He quickly turn away facing Sanada. "Uh, Excuse me—" Fuji Said, I noticed that he probably wanted to talk to buchou about going somewhere and not telling him.

I cut off Fuji from finishing, I couldn't have let him scare away my prey. "We! Need to talk to Sengoku Kiyosumi!"

"Yeah, that's me." Sengoku stepped forwards with his hands in his pockets.

"Come with me, please." I grabbed Sengoku's arm to drag him away. I glanced at buchou from the corner of my eye, he made this face at me, a disgusted one, which confused me lots. After buchou gave that face he turned to Kamio and Sanada and the three laughed. _Buchou_ _laughed_! I was so scared.

I took Sengoku a couple of feet from the other guys and I smiled and stared. "So, What'd ya want?" Sengoku shook my hand off.

"I just wanted to know if anyone made you happy?" I slapped my forehead just remembering this was _Sengoku_, the _girl_ lover.

Sengoku smiled and laughed, "I guess it's not one person." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Okay, I'm guessing guys aren't included in you "happy" list." I sighed. I guess I didn't get much out of him…

* * *

_Finally I'm donewith Chapter 3, it took me all day to write. Oh yes, sorry about the hang off at the end, but I'm pretty sure a lot of clues were given in this chapter, too. I just hope I can end this soon, or else I might not be able to finish it ever. Thanks for reading. Hajime O.o_


	4. I love you

**Chapter 4  
****I love you**

"Kunimitsu?" I heard Fuji say. I turned and walked to my best friend's side, leaving Sengoku.

"Oh! That's right!" Kamio pointed at Fuji for a second. "You're Tezuka's boyfriend, how cool. I heard he got you a dog."

"Yeah, he did." Fuji walked by Tezuka and hugged his arm. "His name is, Kirk. I made the name from Kunimitsu Tezuka, except for the "r"." He giggled and kissed Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka kissed Fuji's eye holding Fuji's hand. "True. He just hangs around me more."

"So…" Fuji pouted.

"I was just joking," Tezuka gave Fuji a peck then looked over at Sengoku. "Hey, you gonna stand there, Senny?"

Kamio chuckled at the name "Senny" then ran away before Tezuka had a chance to hit him. I scratched my head and didn't even forget of my game for a second. Just maybe, Tezuka loved Fuji, and only Fuji. Seigaku's Fuji. That made me think more, Fuji did fit much of the description, blue eyes and he's from Seigaku, "Se" and "U". Just one thing puzzled me, was buchou the one who adored Mizuki's lover? It could be someone else close to me. _I got it_. I _finally_ did. Sengoku would or did say it wasn't any guy, so that must mean— I gave a face and stared at buchou. I played with my hands then bit my thumb. I _had_ to ask buchou a question.

"Eiji, you look uneasy." Buchou stared at me with his arms wrapped around Fuji's neck.

"Buchou, do you find "happy" in Sengoku?" I started to look down and every where else besides at buchou.

"Of course he does. Sengoku's the only one who really hangs out with Tezuka, you know, at the arcade, and when we go get ice cream. I'm normally stalking Jirou and Kamio's just out playing DDR." Sanada fixed his hat and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"But he finds "happier" in me." Fuji played with buchou's hands and smiled. "Isn't that right Kunimitsu?"

"It is." Tezuka kissed Fuji. "I love you Shusuke."

Fuji smiled happily, "I love you too, my Kunimitsu." I coughed a glimpse of Fuji's quick death glare at Sengoku though, but at least my best friend was happy with buchou.

I was awed, but I went through this whole survey to find out something I could've just asked. This didn't help me much, but I guess it's okay to find "happy" in more then one person, especially if you love all of them. I grinned then looked away. I whispered to myself, "I love you Oishi, I love you Seigaku."

Owari...

* * *

_Sorry about Fuji if anyone felt bad for him, but I felt bad too, because my sister's fav. character is Fuji, so I had to do something for him. Oh, and I wasn't intending on this happening in the end but I guess it will do. So, I hoped you like the ending because it wasn't very long...I'm getting lazy XD... Hajime O.o_

_I hope to write another story as well as I did with this one._


End file.
